memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
D'Kyr class
The D'Kyr-class was a type of Vulcan Confederacy starship, a combat cruiser in Vulcan High Command service in the 22nd century. The D'Kyr vessels eventually served on the side of the Coalition of Planets allies during the Earth-Romulan War. History In the year 2154, a number of D'Kyr-class vessels were involved in the Battle of Andoria as part of Administrator V'Las' plans to invade Andoria. Several of these vessels also attacked the Earth starship ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) when they intervened in the conflict. Later that year, a number of these vessels were assigned to the joint Andorian-Earth-Tellarite-Vulcan fleet that had combined to form a sensor grid that was to track down a Romulan drone ship which had attempted to create a rift between the different planets. In 2155, two D'Kyr-class starships were captured near Alpha Centauri by the Romulans using the arrenhe'hwiua telecapture system. These two ships were used by the Romulans to wipe out a Human convoy and were then destroyed by Vulcan warships. D'Kyr-class science vessels were still in continual use following the 22nd century though the Vulcans had made upgrades to the technology used by these vessels. While initially used as combat cruisers by the Vulcan High Command, later iterations were used strictly for planetary defense, scientific exploration as well as rescue missions. Eventually, the design was shared with Starfleet allowing the Federation to build these vessels. Mirror universe In the mirror universe, D'Kyr-class vessels were amongst the type of ships utilized by Vulcan rebels against the Terran Empire in the mid-22nd century. In early 2155, a number of D'Kyr's were among those who attacked the [[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger]]. Kelvin timeline Following the destruction of the at Altamid, Spock requested that Elder T'Pah dispatch one of these to assist the . Technical data Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Vulcan combat cruiser's design consisted of a flattened, conical shaped hull that flared out and around the circular warp nacelles and coming back together at the aft section of the ship, where the impulse engines were placed. File:Vulcan-Tellarite-Andorian starships.jpg|Alliance fleet, 2154 File:Seleya display profile.jpg|Display profile Tactical systems Ships of this class were armed with both photonic and particle weapons, as well as deflector shield technology. Particle beam emplacements include a forward emitter, two ventral emitters, and two aft emitters. In combat, these vessels were superior in firepower to Starfleet's ''NX'' class and nearly comparable in firepower to the Andorian ''Kumari'' class battle cruiser. This class was inferior to a force of three Tholian starships, and in the vessels utilized in the mirror universe were significantly inferior to a single Federation Constitution class starship. File:Photonic weapons bombard the Forge.jpg|Photonic weapons File:D'kyr type, dorsal particle beam.jpg|Dorsal particle beam File:D'kyr type, aft starboard particle beam.jpg|Aft starboard particle beam File:D'kyr type, forward particle beam.jpg|Forward particle beam File:D'kyr type, ventral particle beam 2.jpg|Forward ventral particle beam File:D'kyr type, ventral particle beam.jpg|Midsection ventral particle beam Propulsion systems This class was capable of traveling a hundred light years in a few weeks. When the warp drive was not in use, the ship's annular-warp nacelle was dropped into the vertical position; when the engines were powered down, or preparing to launch its auxiliary craft, the nacelle was folded horizontally into the primary hull. Interior design Bridge The bridge for the D'Kyr-class included a panel where the commanding officer stood when speaking over the comm. Sickbay The sickbay aboard this class was located on deck 5, and consisted of a relatively small room with a single central biobed inside a transparent tube. The bed had wrist and ankle restraints for unwilling patients, and diagnostic controls on the transparent material. On the opposite wall of the entrance was a large white symbol, probably related to Vulcan medical services. Auxiliary control room On the engineering deck was an auxiliary control room that could control the ships main functions if the main engine room and bridge were inoperable or unreachable. It had a round console in the center, which was directly below an access hatch to the access tubes. The controls there could control the power distribution net and if need be, overload it to destroy the ship. Around the walls of the room were monitors that showed engineering readouts and sensor telemetry, and on a flat wall opposite the door was a communications panel. At the bottom of that wall were two vents through which hexafluorine gas could be vented if the control room was taken over by hostile forces. The bulkhead controls (usually routed to the control room via deck 9) could be rerouted through the auxiliary grid instead if need be. A series of command actuator circuits were in the central panel which controlled the door locking mechanisms. They could overload if not sequenced properly when being realigned, shocking anyone attempting to access the panel once power had been routed into it. Shuttlebay Starships of this type were equipped with a large shuttlebay (part of which was located on deck 7) that spanned from bottom to top of the mid-section of the ship, just in front of the warp-ring area, and the auxiliary ship that docked inside the warp ring. Vessels of this type were usually equipped with at least two shuttlecraft. Known vessels *''D'Kyr'' *''Seleya'' *''Sepok'' *''Tal'Kir'' *[[VSS Soval|VSS Soval]] *[[VS T'Androma|VS T'Androma]] *[[VS T'Pau|VS T'Pau]] Category:Vulcan starship classes